


Kidnapped! by Dr. Destroyer!

by james



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: Tony's been kidnapped, but at least now he has the Winter Soldier as an extremely interested party when it comes to rescuing him.At least he's supposed to be.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 289





	Kidnapped! by Dr. Destroyer!

Tony sat quietly in the chair the villain had placed him in, not bothering to check the security of the bonds tying his wrists together. There were short cotton ropes tying his legs to the chair itself – they weren't tight at all, but Tony didn't need to free himself just yet anyhow. He could afford to bide his time.

He'd been subdued quickly and efficiently; his assailant had jumped on his back with what had been a remarkably terrifying yell. Tony had gone down, and now he was here, watching, waiting for the right moment to act. Meanwhile, his kidnapper was clearly trying to figure out his monologue.

Dr. Destroyer was pacing in front of him, muttering to himself, but he finally turned and lifted his fists into the air. “I have captured you!” he cried out.

“Yes,” Tony said, nodding. “I noticed.”

Dr. Destroyer was wearing a black mask over his face, and had a long green cape draped over his shoulders. He had on Hulk-green boots over a bright red and gold bodysuit. Tony wasn't sure what effect he was going for, but it was, at the very least, a striking ensemble.

“I am going to destroy everything!” Dr. Destroyer announced. “For I am Dr. Destroyer!” He cackled, rubbing his hands together.

“What about the Avengers?” Tony asked, wondering just how extensive Dr. Destroyer's plan really was. “They're going to rescue me, and we'll stop you.”

“No, they won't!” Dr. Destroyer retorted. 

Tony waited, then asked, “Why not?”

There was a long pause before Dr. Destroyer said, “Because I say so!”

Tony waited to see if there was going to be more, then just nodded. “Okay, got it. No rescue by the Avengers. Are they fighting your evil robots someplace else and too busy?”

Dr. Destroyer shook his head. “My lair is in-pen-uh-rubble!”

“Ah.” Tony said, thoughtfully. “They can't get in. So I have to free myself.” He started looking around to see what was handy to make his escape with.

“No!” Dr. Destroyer leapt at him. His arm knocked into his mask slightly, and Tony could see part of his face. He was scowling, and he looked so much like Bucky that Tony wanted to scoop him up and kiss him. He didn't, of course, because he was tied to a chair.

“You can't escape, you are in my power!” Dr. Destroyer waved his hands. “You can only do what I tell you!”

Before Tony could respond, the door behind him opened, and he looked over his shoulder. Bucky wandered in, still in his pajama bottoms and bare feet, hair sticking out everywhere and looking like he still wanted to be asleep. He'd been out late, helping S.H.I.E.L.D. clean up some abandoned HYDRA warehouses, and crawled into bed with Tony at nearly 4 a.m. 

He blinked at the tableau before him, even as Dr. Destroyer held up his arms.

“You'll never save him!” he shouted.

Bucky stared at him for a moment, glanced over at Tony, and said, “I just want coffee. If I leave Daddy in your clutches, can I sneak through to the coffee maker?”

Dr. Destroyer thought it over for a moment, then nodded. “You may have my permission.” He folded his arms imperiously, made a little difficult by the Hulk Smash-Em boxing gloves he was wearing. 

Bucky nodded and headed past Tony into the kitchen proper. Tony watched as he poked at the coffee maker, and frowned. “Don't I get rescued?”

Bucky shook his head. “Coffee.” He had leaned his ass against the counter and was watching Tony get bedeviled by his kidnapper. Dr. Destroyer was climbing onto the other kitchen chair, which had apparently become a spaceship pilot's chair. Or maybe a speedboat. The noises he was making were hard to distinguish, but he was calling for JARVIS to make “nav-i-shul cal-i-gations” to the nearest place they could do something something, Tony hoped JARVIS had a clue. Well, JARVIS could speak every language on Earth and a couple from off, so surely he could decipher a four year old.

“Do prisoners get coffee?” Tony asked, because he could smell the fresh coffee, now, and despite the fact he'd been up for three hours and already had two cups, he was always willing to have more.

He waited, but Dr. Destroyer seemed to have forgotten about his prisoner. Tony wondered if he'd been left behind on Earth? Dr. Destroyer was flying through what might have been an asteroid belt, yelling yip-ee and making kapow noises.

Tony made a note to write a flying simulator for him. He and Bucky could build a tiny cockpit for him; Rhodey could help them paint it after he'd complained last time how they'd gotten the insignia wrong when they'd put tiny planes on his nursery walls. 

His foot itched, and he rubbed it against the chair leg, knocking the sock loose that had been wrapped around his ankle. Dr. Destroyer had definitely forgotten about him, so he pouted at Bucky. “Coffee?”

Bucky poured a cup and walked over, then stopped a good two feet away and took a drink.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute, you're in league with Dr. Destroyer!”

Bucky grinned, evilly. “Took you long enough to notice. How else could he have gotten the drop on you?”

“I'm going to tell Captain America that Winter Soldier has gone evil,” Tony began.

Dr. Destroyer yelled, “Uncle Steve!” He bounced in his chair then jumped out, hopping over to climb into Tony's lap. “Is Uncle Steve coming over?”

“I tell you what, kiddo-- er, Dr. Destroyer,” Tony said. “Why don't you call him and tell him you and Papa have taken me prisoner and he needs to come rescue me.”

His son shook his head, blue eyes shining with exactly the sort of mischief that came from being raised by people who really ought to not be left alone with a child. “He has to come fight us! And lose! Then pizza!”

Tony didn't bother checking with Bucky for agreement, because James Eddie Barnes-Stark had inherited both his parents' love of greasy food and the day Bucky turned down pizza was a day he was dead. Or mind-controlled, in which case pizza would probably fix the problem. 

“Ask JARVIS to help you call Uncle Steve,” Tony told him, and Dr. Destroyer nodded eagerly, scrambling back into his chair and wriggling around until he was sitting properly. “Fix your mask first,” Tony prompted him, and his tiny supervillain offspring reached up and pulled the mask into place, then kept pulling so it was back out of place but in the other direction.

Tony sighed. They needed to make him a proper villain outfit, but James could never decide how he wanted it to look. Iron Man pajamas, Hulk boots and gloves and a Dracula Halloween mask were sending the wrong message, Tony insisted, but Bucky kept arguing that if they built him one supervillain outfit they'd end up building him twelve or thirty, every time he changed his mind about the color scheme, and whether or not he wanted a cape.

What was the point of being a billionaire if you couldn't make your kid fifty different supervillain outfits, Tony wanted to know, but Bucky usually distracted him from the argument by that point with a completely different use of his mouth than talking. 

Anyhow, Bucky would say, in a couple years he'd be building his own outfits, based on how well his robot dogs and robot alligators were turning out.

Tony turned his attention back to Bucky, and pouted at the cup of coffee in his hand. Bucky took another sip of it, smiling at him.

 _Evil,_ Tony mouthed at him.

Bucky just cackled.


End file.
